Order of the Night
The Order of the Night was created by Kaydren Jinn for his own purposes. The organization trains Dark Jedi and conducts research into the Force. When Kaydren Jinn left the Order for his own reasons, his protege, Kinsuj Inkstu took over and lead the group until his death at the hands of Katra Kos. He died alongside all of his brethren when Hellfyre attacked. The Order of the Night works on the principle that there is nothing but power and that it must be taken by those who want it. It is immaterial what you want to do with that power, but that you take it by whatever means that presents itself. In essence, the group doesn't believe in a light side or a dark side of the Force. Their members use the Dark Side, as it is more conducive to a group that is about accumulatingpower, but its members are only considered Dark Jedi by other organizations, not themselves. The Order trains it warriors in many of the different lightsaber forms and different Force skills. The Order of the Night is broken down into five different Guilds: Guilds Students The Students are trained in the basics of combat and Force skills. There are different classes administered by the Teacher guild. From the Student Guild, the members are transfered into the other guilds per their choosing or the Shaiton's choice. Anyone and everyone who joins the Order must first become a student, regardless of age or current skill in the Force. In the Student guild is where most of the indoctrination takes place, so all must be in the guild at some point or another. Teachers The Teachers instruct the Students. When Students are inducted into this Guild, they undergo more training in specific subjects. The Teachers are one of the weakest Guilds out of the Order, however for the most part, the Teachers Guild's population is made up of the rest of the Guilds, minus the Students. Warriors The Warriors are the Shaiton's agents and soldiers. They train in all the different forms of lightsaber combat. There are subGuilds within the Warriors Guild. They are: Adepts, Warriors, and Marauders. The Adepts are Students who have just been brought into the Warriors Guild. They undergo more training until they are moved up into the next subGuild, the Warriors. These would be considered the footsoldier of the Order of the Night. They continue to work on their battle skills and Force skills, in order to go into the next subGuild, the Marauders. The Marauders are the best of the best. They train the Adepts and the Warriors. They would be considered analogous to Jedi Knights, while the Adepts would be Padawans, the Warriors more skilled Padawans. The Shaiton is usually from this Guild Assassins The Assassins are the Shaiton's spies, infiltrators, and as the name would suggest, assassins. They train more in different Force Skills that will help them in their work than their lightsaber skills, though they are well versed with the blade. They are very deadly and give loyalty to the Shaiton. Alchemists The Alchemists are the scientists, researchers, and librarians of the Order. They conduct experiments and research into the Force. Little is known about them. All of their research and accumulationof knowledge was sent by Kinsuj Inkstu when Hellfyre attacked the Order's base at Konst into space and would arrive in the hands of Kir Nayrus at a later date. Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Dark Side OrganisationsCategory:Mirrodin